


Tu peor error

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca Shiryu estuvo tan errado de algo en toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu peor error

Kiki se lamentaba, echado en su cama y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para ocultar así el dolor. Muu observaba a su pequeño discípulo, apenas quince años y ya con el corazón roto. Aries no necesitó que su pupilo se lo dijera; desde el encuentro con Shiryu el pequeño pelirrojo no había sido el mismo. Desde que el Dragón había pisado el suelo del Santuario, convertido ya en todo un hombre.

 

Fue él quien tuvo que interceder por el bien de su discípulo, al cual siempre quiso como a un hijo o a un hermano menor. Arrastró al pelilargo desde Libra a Aries, y cuando Shiryu lo vio con sus propios ojos comprendió el daño que habían causado sus palabras.

 

—No come, no duerme, no habla, no sale de su cuarto... —puntualizó Muu con tono áspero —Solo llora. Aunque lo niega.

—Por favor, ¿me dejas a solas con él? —pidió el Dragón con un nudo en el estómago.

 

Aries asintió y se alejó hacia la cocina, el japonés aprovechó para ingresar a la habitación y sentarse con cuidado junto al pelirrojo. Guardó silencio, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, era todo tan difícil.

 

—Yo... lo siento, Kiki... —se disculpó con sinceridad—. Nunca imaginé que tú-

—Shiryu... —se sorprendió, no había presentido el cosmos de su compañero de armas invadiendo el cuarto.

—No me gusta verte así —sonrió con melancolía.

—Estaré bien. Solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

—No creí que me quisieras tanto, compréndeme —rogó.

—Te quiero desde el día en que te conocí —confesó el lemuriano sentándose apenas en la cama, tenía los ojos tan hinchados que eran en vano preguntarlo—. Pero ahora ese sentimiento cambió a esto que... siento...

—Compréndeme —volvió a rogar—, dame tiempo, ¿sí?

 

Con esas palabras el pequeño Aries volteó la vista confundido. ¿Qué había querido decirle el Dragón con eso? Acaso ¿aún había esperanzas? Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el pelilargo le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

 

—Nunca pensé en ti como algo más que un amigo —le dolió verlo tan devastado—, has crecido Kiki... Y me has tomado por sorpresa con esa declaración sincera. Yo… no había notado que el tiempo también había pasado para ti, aun te veo como ese niño de ocho años.

—Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Al menos esto —confesó el menor, desde ya, pensó Shiryu, si apenas era un adolescente.

 

El lemuriano se estiró un poco para llegar con precaución a los labios del hombre. Al principio Shiryu no supo qué hacer, se quedó estático recibiendo ese sutil toque de labios, quería a su amigo, pero precisamente como amigo, no como algo más, sin embargo la insistencia y tenacidad del pelirrojo había podido contra todo intento del Dragón por escapar.

 

Así comenzó todo, con un niño enamorado y con un muchacho confundido que no sintió y no sentiría más que cariño fraternal por el otro.

 

 **Hace tiempo que comento con la almohada**  
que tal vez y para ti soy una carga,  
hace tiempo que ya no le creo nada  
y he notado tu sonrisa un poco cansada.

 

Pasó el tiempo en el Santuario, fue una noche estrellada en la que Shiryu descubrió de nuevo lo placentero que puede ser tener esa clase de sexo tabú, y descubrió así muy a su pesar que se estaba volviendo peligrosamente adicto a Kiki.

 

Kiki ya no era un niño, ya era todo un hombre, y a pesar de que su inexperiencia en la cama era muy notoria, su entrega era única.

 

Así se conocieron de otra forma, y así se ataron más. El pelirrojo con el tiempo reclamó algo obvio, que aún Shiryu no estaba preparado para dar.

 

—¿Te doy vergüenza? —preguntó bajando la vista al suelo, sentado en unas rocas con las piernas colgando.

—No se trata de eso, Kiki —aseveró Shiryu apoyando la espalda sobre otra roca, tan alta como él.

—¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces que... —el Dragón se quedó con las palabras atoradas—. No se puede. Primero porque para la Orden está mal visto la relación entre compañeros, debemos servir a la causa de la Diosa —sintió la mirada de reproche del chico clavándose en él—Segundo, porque tú tienes apenas quince años y... aun eres muy chico para algunas cosas...

—No iré corriendo a contarles a todos como nos revolcamos en mi cama, Shiryu —se burló el lemuriano cruzándose de brazos—. No te meteré en problemas.

—No es por eso. Eres chico para comprender que algunas cosas se pueden y otras no.

—¿Cómo qué? —desafió cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un adolescente, eres extremista, todo lo vives ya. Ahora sientes amor por mí, mañana te enamorarás de alguna chica del pueblo y te olvidarás de todo esto.

—¿De veras crees eso? —Aquello le había dolido— ¿De veras dudas tanto de mis sentimientos?

—Kiki... —bufó el Dragón tomando aire y volteando para mirarlo—Yo tuve tu edad en algún momento, sé lo que es tener quince años —. Ya había vivido eso con Seiya, o acaso ¿no habían terminado por que de un día para el otro ese amor perpetuo y eterno se esfumó como si nada?

—Eres un idiota —aseveró Kiki ofendido y saltó de la roca para ponerse de pie e irse.

—No te enojes —intentó frenarlo.

—Púdrete —respondió dolido y se alejó.

 

Si bien después lo siguió por cielo y tierra para clamar su perdón, consiguiéndolo con éxito, no pasaron muchos días para que él, con quince años o cincuenta, no había diferencia, descubriese que Shiryu no estaría para él de la forma en que realmente lo necesitaba. Para el Dragón lo ocurrido había sido un desliz. Un error. Mientras que para el pelirrojo había sido una bendición, lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida. Y esa idea que cada vez cobraba más forma, terminó por ser un hecho cuando Shiryu partió a la mansión. Sin más, le dijo una tarde que volvería, pues ya había terminado sus labores en Libra. Así, como quien da una noticia trivial. Los ojos de Kiki se humedecieron por completo. ¿Podía ser tan cruel? ¿De no importarle nada y decirle que se iría como si tan solo fueran amigos?

Es que para Shiryu nunca habían dejado de serlo, y no por maldad, la realidad es que disfrutaba del sexo, pero no era más que eso, ya algún día Aries lo comprendería y descubriría por sus medios que solo era un enamoramiento fugaz.

 

Nunca Shiryu estuvo tan errado de algo en su vida.

 

—Tranquilo —pidió el Dragón con voz serena.

—¡¿Quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Me estás diciendo que te vas!

—No grites —exigió, con esa templanza que Kiki llegaba a odiar por momentos.

 

 ¿Cómo podía comportarse tan sereno en semejante situación? Así era Shiryu, por más que el mundo se le viniera encima él permanecería sereno e inquebrantable.

 

—¡Voy a gritar todo lo que se me venga en puta gana!

—Tranquilo, Kiki, no es el fin del mundo —sonrió, acercándose con lentitud hasta el menor para abrazarlo por la cintura—. Cuando Muu te deje partir del Santuario, podrás ir a visitarme. Yo quiero que me visites.

 

Dijo eso ultimo con tanto cariño que Kiki se derritió como mantequilla en sus brazos. Lo cierto es que Shiryu partió al otro día con el corazón en un puño al ver el rostro de su pequeño completamente compungido. Era apego, desde ya que lo quería, pero nunca pensó que una tonta decisión, tan intrascendente como volver a Japón, afectase tanto al pelirrojo. En apariencia lo quería mucho más de lo que él imaginaba.

 

Con esa vaga idea el Dragón volvió a Japón.

 

 **Con los días se amontonan los momentos,**  
que perdimos por tratar de ser sinceros.  
Y aunque no me creas, creo que aun te creo.  
Y aunque no me quieras, creo que aun te quiero.

 

Tres años después, cuando todo se había serenado y los sentimientos se habían dormido en lo más profundo, a Kiki se le ocurrió aparecerse en la mansión una mañana de invierno, lluviosa y gris.

 

Fue recibido con sorpresa y alegría, desde ya, Kiki no dejaba de ser un pequeño amigo para los Santos de Bronce. A pesar de contar con más años encima, para ellos no dejaba de ser el lemuriano travieso de ocho años que importunaba a Seiya con sus comentarios y bromas.

 

Shiryu se quedó de piedra al verlo, parado en el descanso de la escalera sin poder articular palabra alguna, menos mover un músculo de las piernas. Retiró con lentitud los lentes de marco fino que cubrían sus ojos para susurrar el nombre del recién llegado, quien sin ningún reproche en su corazón le correspondió el extraño saludo con una sincera sonrisa.

 

Voces y movimiento, risas y comentarios. En pocos segundos Aries se vio rodeado por los cinco Santos de Bronce que le preguntaban hasta el cansancio qué era de su vida. Lo arrastraron a la cocina para darle algo de comer y aunque el Dragón se mantuvo algo ajeno a las conversaciones que se iniciaban no dejaba de mostrarse alegre por tan repentina visita.

Supo que algún día lo volvería a ver, supo que inevitablemente el tiempo los juntaría de nuevo, pero nunca creyó que tres años no fueran suficientes, acaso ¿no sirvieron para demostrar la teoría del siempre pensante pelilargo? ¿Que cuando Kiki madurase comprendería muchas cosas?

 

Pues hubo un detalle importante, el pelirrojo no llegó allí y se arrojó a los brazos del japonés repitiendo incesantes "te amo", había ido como una mera visita y no más, cabía entonces la posibilidad de que Kiki hubiera comprendido aquello que Shiryu le señaló años atrás.

 

El siempre metódico, pensante y sereno Dragón. Aries por momentos odiaba que fuese tan calculador, pues en ocasiones pecaba de frío. ¡No podía comprender que los sentimientos no son cálculos matemáticos con sus soluciones! No, el amor es un sentimiento, no se "piensa".

 

El día pasó, y Shiryu poco a poco fue tomando coraje, fue hablando más suelto con el menor, preguntándole cosas personales, que cómo estaba, y qué hacía, pero nada... ni en sus ojos ni en sus labios el Dragón pudo adivinar las verdaderas intenciones del lemuriano, aun mas importante: ¿Tenía intenciones? ¿O tan solo había querido pasar a saludar cuando le dieron el permiso en el Santuario?

 

Pasaron los días, y esa duda comenzaba a apoderarse del pelilargo, consumiéndolo por dentro, tuvieron muchas posibilidades en esa semana de tener un acercamiento, pero lejos de eso, el pelirrojo se mantuvo neutro, tratándolo como a uno más, sin embargo Shiryu podía sentir, en el tono de voz y en la mirada, que algo mas había detrás de su repentina visita, algo que el joven supo ocultar a la perfección.

 

Comenzaba a volverse loco, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder siquiera rozarle el brazo, es por eso que, harto, una mañana en la biblioteca terminó por suplicar una explicación.

 

—¿A qué estás jugando Kiki?

—¿Eh? —volteó, confundido por esa acusación.

—No entiendo, vienes aquí como si nada y...

—¿Y? —Kiki clavó la mirada esperando una respuesta.

—Y me miras, me sonríes, pero nada... —Shiryu comenzaba a perder fuerza y convicción en las palabras, por primera vez no supo explicarse correctamente.

—Yo no estoy jugando –Se defendió Aries con tranquilidad.

—¿A qué has venido?

—He venido a verte Shiryu. ¿Qué? Acaso ¿no es obvio? —sonrió apenas, bajando la vista.

 

Y en esa actitud el Dragón comprendió que el lemuriano no dejaba de ser ese chico tímido que había descubierto hacia tres años atrás. Sonrió contagiado por esa mueca y se acercó poco a poco a él para acariciarle con sutileza la mejilla, gesto que el menor no evitó y que por el contrario correspondió, dejando caer el libro de entre las manos para aferrarse al cuello del hombre y besarle los labios, cobijados en ese lugar que era testigo, ajenos y escondidos de ojos curiosos y posibles reproches.

 

Kiki era precioso y con los años se había puesto aún más hermoso. No perdió la oportunidad de decírselo un centenar de veces.

 

 **Yo, perdido entre la confusión,**  
de no saber si sí o si no…  
Voy esquivando tus miradas.  
Yo, que he sido tu peor error  
me quedo con la sensación,  
de no tener las cosas claras.

 

En la oscuridad de la noche, en la quietud de la mansión Kido los amantes intentaban no alertar a otros con sus gemidos, aunque el menor, después de tanta espera, no se privó de proferirlos con todo el poder de su garganta. La espera había sido larga para él, y los amantes demasiados para su gusto, pero gracias a ellos había aprendido que a veces era mejor callar esos tipos de amores.

 

 ¿Amores? Kiki jamás amó a ninguno de sus amantes, salvo al hombre que en ese momento y con salvajismo se movía sobre su cuerpo, invadiéndolo, saciándolo, volviéndolo cada vez más loco de deseo y ardor.

 

Pasaron varias noches así, descubriendo que las emociones no había muerto con los años, sino que todo lo contrario, había renacido con una fuerza inconcebible que los consumía por dentro. Y fue una noche, la última, la más triste de Aries, cuando escuchó de los labios de Shiryu un sincero “Te quiero”.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —se extrañó el Dragón luego de un profundo silencio, con el joven dormitando sobre el pecho.

—Nada —mintió.

—¿Te pusiste así por lo que dije? —rió apenas y volvió a repetirlo—Te quiero con locura.

 

Sin decir nada, el lemuriano se puso de pie y en silencio comenzó a vestirse. Sin comprender su actitud, el japonés se incorporó en la cama, con su desnudes patente, intentando decir algo para evitar la partida; pero no pudo, sencillamente no pudo porque no supo qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir en un momento como ese?

 

 **He tocado con la punta de los dedos,**  
ese cielo que prometes con tus besos.  
Como un niño me creí todos tu cuentos,  
y aunque tú me entiendas…  
Yo ya no te entiendo.

 

A veces un abrazo, una palabra de consuelo, un gesto amigo, llega de quien menos se lo espera. Así ocurrió con Kiki, quien perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en el banco del enorme Jardín de la mansión se vio interrumpido por Seiya, quien solamente, sin decir nada en concreto, le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le susurro un sencillo y reconfortante "todo estará bien". ¿Podía ser que el Pegasus comprendiese su dolor? Quizás de cierta forma sí, de alguna manera él había atravesado por el mismo dolor que Aries.

 

Esa fue la tarde en la que el lemuriano comprendió que era hora de partir, no había nada por hacer allí, ya no más. Entró a la mansión y buscó sus cosas sin olvidar saludar a los Santos de Bronce que, asombrados, no comprendían su repentina partida, él solo les dijo que era hora de volver.

Le dolió ver la pasividad del Dragón ante su partida, pero ¿qué podía hacer este? Le había dicho la noche anterior que lo quería con locura, ¿no era suficiente? ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Un enojo se apoderó de él, mezcla de indignación y dolor, si es que el enojo de Shiryu se puede considerar un verdadero enojo.

 

Por eso el Dragón ingresó al cuarto que en ese último tiempo había ocupado Kiki y cerró con violencia la puerta detrás de él, ya no le importaba qué pensaría el resto ante sus actitudes.

 

—Dime qué te ocurre ahora —exigió cruzado de brazos.

 

Aries de espaldas y cerrando el bolso le respondió con la voz apagada.

 

—No ocurre nada.

—Aparentemente no has madurado —fue algo hiriente.

—Parece que no.

—¡Por Zeus, Kiki! —aquella pasividad comenzaba a desquiciarlo, un poco de su propio veneno—Todo porque te dije que te quería, ¡¿por qué te vas?!

—Porque yo no te quiero Shiryu —confesó el lemuriano dando la vuelta. Y pasando junto a un ido Shiryu agregó—Te amo... y por eso me voy.

 

El Dragón ya no pudo hacer nada para evitar la partida del otro, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué era tan complicado para comprender que algunas cosas no se podían? Alguna vez le había dicho que él tendría que casarse con una chica y tener hijos, era la ley de la vida, “lo natural”, y Kiki no lo había comprendido, se había ofendido y enojado. Nunca comprendería ese retorcido pensar del pelilargo, pues ser feliz era “lo natural”, amar es la ley de la vida, sin importar el sexo de la otra persona.

 

Quizás esos habían sido los motivos de Aries para partir, él estaba dispuesto a tenerlo, hasta que un buen día al pelilargo se le ocurriese formar una familia. No, no sacrificaría su vida de esa estúpida forma, mendigando un poco de amor. ¡Al diablo si era hombre o mujer!

 

 **Solo quiero los recuerdos de ese invierno**  
que pasamos enterrando sentimientos.  
Y aunque no me creas, creo que aun te creo.  
Y aunque no me quieras, creo que aun te quiero.

 

Kiki creyó equivocadamente que con el tiempo toda herida sanaría, pero hay algunas que nunca lo hacen y se quedan en uno, consumiéndolo poco a poco, como una enfermedad. Aries suponía cuál podría ser su cura, pero le llevó tiempo ir hasta él. Recién dos años después, cuando en una corriente conversación con Dohko, este le comentó que el Dragón había vuelto a los Cinco Picos.

 

El corazón se le aceleró al escuchar ese nombre, luego de varias noches en vela analizando tan trivial diálogo en donde había recibido esa información, necesitó imperiosamente ir hasta allá, solo así podría quitarse ese peso de encima, como si al hacerlo descubriese el camino correcto para poder vivir su vida en paz. Ya no pedía ser feliz, solo vivir en paz, sin ese tormento con nombre y cuerpo de hombre.

 

Después de tantas idas y venidas, allí se encontraba el lemuriano, en los Cinco Picos; con su tele - transportación solo necesitó decidirse para llegar de una buena vez allí.

 

Se quedó de pie, escondido entre la vegetación, espiando divertido al pelilargo, quien a pesar de haber sentido un cosmos familiar no supo descifrarlo.

 

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con un tono de voz firme y seguro.

 

Sin decir nada, Kiki, quien ya a esas alturas era todo un hombre, salió del follaje, con su larga cabellera roja como el fuego, deslumbrante en belleza y masculinidad.

 

Shiryu se quedó estático, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Como hacía dos años atrás, en la mansión, solo pudo pronunciar su nombre, pero esta vez, debido a la circunstancia, no precisamente con alegría.

 

—¿Qué sucede Shiryu? —preguntó una dulce voz desde el interior de la cabaña, Shunrei tardó en reaccionar pues no reconoció al joven frente a sus ojos—¿Kiki?

—Hola, Shunrei —sonrió—, hola, Shiryu —desvió la mirada hacia él.

—¡Mírate! —exclamó la mujer con asombro—Eres todo un hombre. ¡Cuánto has cambiado!

 

El Dragón bajó la vista al suelo, sin poder ser partícipe de esa conversación vana, el lemuriano notó la incomodidad en él y por eso esbozó con tímido unas pobres palabras.

 

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Se preocupó Shunrei borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sí, solo pasaba para ver cómo estaban —mintió mirando fijo al hombre que, cobarde, huía de su mirada.

—Pero si recién has llegado...

—No fue un viaje muy largo, para ser sincero —rió con fingidas ganas.

—Quédate aunque sea esta noche. Ya es tarde, pronto comenzaré con la cena —arrastrándolo de un brazo intentó conducirlo al interior de la cabaña—¿Verdad, Shiryu? Que se quede.

—Sí, Kiki —por fin le hablaba—Quédate con nosotros.

 

El tono calmo, el timbre de su voz, fue como una daga filosa y envenenada para Kiki, como algo que en un momento había sido la razón de sus alegrías, podía llegar a destruirlo en el presente.

 

Aries se quedó con ellos, por la noche, y mientras cenaban una fuerte tormenta se desató, sumido en un silencio incómodo, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para notar el denso ambiente entre los tres. Shunrei comprendiendo un poco la frialdad de Shiryu y el mutismo del pelirrojo. El Dragón vislumbrando apenas lo equivocado que había estado todo ese tiempo. Y el lemuriano, entristecido por la obvia situación que le tocaba vivir, no tenía nada que hacer allí, había sido estúpido ir para intentar... ¿intentar qué? Terminar de una buena vez con todo eso que lo mataba en vida.

 

 **He sido yo, lo amargo de tu voz,**  
El malo entre nosotros dos  
y no pasa nada.

 

Mientras sus lágrimas caían incontenibles en la soledad de la noche, recostado en esa precaria cama que le habían hecho para pasar la jornada, Kiki comprendió que todo había sido un error.

 

 Shiryu caminó a oscuras por el largo pasillo e ingresó al cuarto sin pedir permiso, se acercó a la cama del invitado y acostándose a su lado lo tomó entre los brazos para besarlo y desnudarlo con calma. En silencio, sin poner objeción, Aries dejó que lo despojase de sus prendas y de su poca cordura.

 

El Dragón lo tomó esa noche, como tantas otras, sin decir nada pues las palabras eran vanas en un momento como ese, sin embargo cuando sintió la cálida humedad en el pecho, su corazón se le hizo trizas y se vio en la necesidad de frenar las lágrimas del muchacho aunque fuera con palabras, sin saber que eran las mismas lo que lo lastimaban.

 

—Te amo. —Ahora era él quien descargaba lágrimas de impotencia, por no poder evitar lo inevitable.

—Es... —susurró Kiki sobre el pecho del hombre, descansando después de una agotadora manifestación de amor—Es demasiado tarde.

—Nunca lo es...

—Sí, Shiryu —contradijo Aries con sumo dolor, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose de pie para vestirse.

 

Y el Dragón odió eso, siempre era lo mismo, cuando intentaba manifestarle su cariño, el pelirrojo no encontraba mejor camino y respuesta que vestirse y huir.

 

—¿Y ahora?

—Y ahora me iré —con una sonrisa melancólica, luego de haberse puesto los zapatos agregó—. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

 

El pelilargo asintió, supo que no se volverían a ver.

 

—¿Por qué, Kiki? ¿Por qué no te quedas a mi lado?

 

Kiki rió bajo ante esas palabras.

 

—Sabes que no puedo. No soy idiota —pronunció sin enojo, al mismo tiempo que un rayo impactó con violencia haciendo vibrar la cabaña—. No hace falta que lo obvies o que lo ocultes.

—Lo siento... yo... —e puso de pie dispuesto a explicarse, a excusar algo que no tenía por qué excusar, había pasado.

—Está bien Shiryu, era lo que tú querías ¿cierto? —Aries abrió la puerta y en el marco de la misma se le quedó mirando—querías tener una familia, casarte con una chica y tener un hijo.

—Pero no la amo.

—Pero a tu hijo si lo amarás.

 

Shiryu en su interior supo que eso era cierto. ¿Qué podía hacer? En pocos meses, el pequeño vientre de Shunrei aumentaría de tamaño y, en mucho menos de seis, daría a luz a su hijo, era algo inevitable. Con suma pena, supo que esta vez no podía evitar su partida.

 

—Yo solo fui... tu peor error.

 

Con esas últimas palabras, el lemuriano atravesó el marco de la puerta y con paso lento se alejó de la cabaña. Kiki partió en medio de la noche y la tormenta, que amiga y consuelo de su alma, ocultaba apenas su dolor.

 

**Se apaga la luz,**  
 **si busco y no estás tú,**  
 **si el tiempo no nos dijo adiós,**  
 **y todo se acaba…**

 

Ambos supieron con certeza que esa sería la última vez que se verían, pues ya no se buscarían para intentar comprender si en verdad era amor o no. Shiryu había perdido tanto tiempo averiguándolo que la vida lo había llevado por delante y ya era tarde, se quedaría con esos sentimientos guardados en su interior. No quedaba más que enterrar el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron.

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. La letra de la canción a La 5° estación.


End file.
